Coffee, Cheese and a Lot of Sugar
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Hermione and Draco's time at Hogwarts. How they went from enemies, to acquaintances, then friends, and maybe more? AU. HD, of course. Very fluffy. General POV but more on Hermione's thoughts. Enjoy! R&R! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, look at how hotttttt he is!" squealed Ginny Weasley in a whisper at the Gryffindor table. If that was possible.

"I don't _care_. He's Malfoy!" yes, Ginny was gazing at Draco Malfoy across the Great Hall with the glazed expression of someone who wanted to run across the room, rip all of Malfoy's clothes off and ravish him long and hard. Yes, there was a look for that. Many girls in the Great Hall were wearing it at that moment. Hermione was disgusted at them all.

"But HERMIONE. He's SO HOT."

"Ginny?" asked HER BOYFRIEND, Harry Potter. "Who's hot?"

"Er…" Ginny fumbled. "You are, sweetpea." Harry looked puzzled but pleased and returned to his bacon with Ron, who had stuffed enough in his mouth to fill the stomach of an elephant in about ten seconds.

Hermione looked at her long and hard. She returned the look defensively. "Just because I'm taken doesn't mean I'm DEAD."

"Mm hmm." Said Hermione, looking, at that moment, very much like McGonagall.

"Ngeh."

Hermione allowed herself a peep at Malfoy, who was smirking arrogantly at something. She was forced to admit it: he was hot. Very VERY hot.

"He's a VSP." Said Ginny.

"A what?"

"Very Sexy Person."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Anyway, why did Malfoy have it all? Money, power, adoring fans, screaming, insane fan-girls-and-some-boys, doting parents, AND a VSA (Very Sexy Ass)? Not fair.

At that moment, Malfoy caught her eye and smirked again, revealing a brilliant white set of teeth.

_Insufferable man._ She fumed.

--

The next day, she was innocently walking along the corridor with her arms so full of books she could barely see over them, when she walked into someone and fell over, scattering all her books around her. Her face reddened. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around except the person she'd walked into.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You should be."

Oh Crap. What was with Malfoy? She glowered at him, and got to her knees and started picking up the books hastily.

To her immense surprise, he helped her. She looked at him, acid in her eyes and venom in her mouth. "Sure you won't need to disinfect your hands?"

He glanced at her, an inscrutable expression in his eyes. And returned to picking up the books quietly. She wasn't done yet. "What, no smart remark?"

He looked up again, and this time, he actually grinned. "Nope. None."

"Oh?"

"My head got filled up with the fuzz the moment I saw that lovely beaver face of yours and I can't think."

She was stunned. What did one say to that? "Ferret." She muttered.

"It was a compliment." He shot back.

Thrown, she concentrated on gathering her books.

Once she was done and stood up, she saw that he was already up and was holding out her books to her.

"Thank you." She said as coldly as possible, accepting, but Hermione Granger wasn't quite cold by nature and couldn't pull it off that well. Draco, on the other hand, was an expert.

"You're welcome," he replied, but his eyes were amused.

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him and walked off, before belatedly realizing she was going in the wrong direction. She spun on her heel and walked in the right direction, avoiding Malfoy, who was most definitely smirking. But, noooo, her bad luck wasn't over yet. Being the stupid ditz she was, she tripped over her robe and almost went flying. Before she could even open her mouth to scream, two arms were wrapped around her waist and kept her from hitting the ground. They pulled her up gently and released her. She spun around. Who else? Draco Malfoy. "Thanks," she mumbled, rubbing her nose, not meeting his eye. He grinned and said "Anytime, beaver."

"Ferret."

And she walked again, fortunately avoiding ay embarrassing calamities in front of him. With her luck, she was likely to get her robe caught on a loose nail and have her clothes ripped off in front of him. Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, Hermione tossed and turned, thinking of the day's early events.

Embarrassing early events. But she obviously didn't care about what Malfoy thought. She already knew he thought of her as a stupid, disgusting, dirty mudblood.

She sighed. She was never going to sleep in that state.

She decided to get some sleep aiding elements: coffee and sugar.

She went down to the picture of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear, which chuckled lightly and allowed entrance. She promptly climbed through the hole.

"Oh, hello," she said to a house elf on duty. Well, it was always on duty, but whatever.

"Hello, Miss Granger!" it squeaked excitedly. "What is Twinkie doing for you today?"

"Erm, can I have a really, really big mug of coffee, a bowl of sugar and one of those giant chocolate frogs? You know, the jumbo ones?"

"Yes! Twinkie knows! Twinkie will bring Miss Granger's coffee and frog right away!" and it scampered off. She felt a warm burst of affection for the house elves, which were so very lovable.

A few moments later, Twinkie came back with the mug of coffee that she'd requested, except she'd gone a step further, by dolloping whipped cream on top with cocoa powder and one of those chocolate wafers with a roasted and almost melting marshmallow on top which had more cocoa powder on it. "Wow, thanks, Twinkie! This is fabulous!"

Twinkie looked delighted. "It is Twinkie's pleasure, miss!" she squeaked before rushing off to clean up. Hermione smiled after her.

"So when's the engagement?" said a wry, sarcastic voice from behind her. She spun around to see the one and the only, Draco Malfoy! Would he never leave her alone?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She informed him.

"Oh, please," he put on a mock-excited expression. "Can I see the ring?"

"Do shut up." She advised him.

"Honestly, Granger, I knew you were a bit queer with your choice in men, but a _house-elf_? Particularly, a _female _one?"

She rolled her eyes. "And what do you mean, 'queer with my choice in men'?"

"First Crookshanks, then Lockhart, then Krum, then Weasley, and now poor little Twinkie."

"_Crookshanks?_ Honestly, Malfoy, sometimes you are quite stupid. And I never liked Lockhart."

"Oh? I recall… er… one of my…er… contacts, informing me that you outlined all his lessons in your timetable in little pink hearts."

Hermione sniffed. "Is that all you do, Malfoy? Spy on people?"

"No…" he appeared to be considering. "I hand out a fair deal of witty remarks and verbal abuse, if I do say so myself." He sounded proud.

"Uh-huh…" she replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what would you know, you goody-two-shoes Gryffindor?"

"A lot more than you, for one." She retorted, though this was not, strictly, true. Draco had tested top of the year alongside her for several years running. "What _are_ you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Hmm, let's see…" he appeared to be trying to phrase something very long and complicated for a very stupid toddler.

"I'm a huuumaannn beeeinnngggg. I needddd to eaaaat. I ammm innnn the kitchheeennn to gettt fooooooooood."

"Wow, Malfoy, you're even stupider than the last time I met you. If that's possible."

"What does one do when trying to explain something to a complete idiot?" he shrugged.

"Ha ha." She muttered, but wasn't able to restrain a tiny grin. He grinned back.

The house elf came back. "Can Twinkie gets anything for Masters Draco?"

"Erm, get me the same as her, please. Oh, and with a bit of cheese." Twinkie nodded and scurried off.

"Wow. Draco Malfoy. With _manners?_"

"Oh come off it."

"I am shocked."

"So am I." he looked at Hermione who was pouring the sugar into her coffee with a raised eyebrow. "You know there's already sugar in that, right?"

"Oh, er, yes." She looked at the bowl and tipped the rest of its contents into her mug.

"Wow. Do you know what time it is?"

She shrugged. "I like sugar."

Twinkie returned with Draco's order. Draco paused briefly to give Twinkie a brief grin before she hurried off, almost in tears.

"I prefer to do this." He said, opening his chocolate frog. He muttered a small spell and it stopped squirming and changed into regular chocolate. He crumbled it into his coffee and stirred, before picking up the cheese. Hermione's eyes widened. "You're not going to…"

He shrugged. "It tastes good." Before crumbling the cheese into his coffee as well and stirring. Realizing she was still staring in horror, he smirked. Regaining a bit of her usual curiosity, she asked "Why did you specifically ask for a chocolate frog? Why not just normal chocolate?"

"Chocolate frogs taste different. Better in coffee."

"I see. And the cheese?"

He shrugged again. "I was three and I wanted to make my own coffee after eating crackers and cheese, so after adding in the chocolate, without which, of course, coffee is an abomination, it struck me that if cheese tastes so good with crackers, it should with coffee! And it did!"

She rolled her eyes, then paused. "Wait, you tried to make your own coffee?"

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to." He looked sad. "My father punished me and told me that that was a house elf's job and that I was never to do something so savage again. He said it so many times, I guess it got drilled in my head. He punished our house elves too, for letting me do 'a servant's job'."

"Oh. That must have sucked."

"Pretty much."

Maybe Draco wasn't all bad, she thought, with a sudden rush of sympathy towards him.

Until, "But," he sighed dramatically, as though he had been through a life-threatening ordeal and had risked his life to save the world or something. "I am strong. Being me, and all."

She grinned whacked him, internally grateful that he had changed the topic to something light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Hermione went down for Charms as usual. She was, as per normal, one of the first to arrive to class.

She sat down in the third row from the front. She knew enough by know to know that by sitting right at front, she would be pegged as a major loser forever. But she didn't much want to miss out on the lesson either. She waited for other students to arrive by taking out her books and starting to flip through them. Soon enough, people started filling in the empty chairs. And then, what she dreaded: she was sitting alone. Then, suddenly, there was a thump on the desk next to her as a small pile of books fell on the table next to her. The momentary relief was replaced by shock as she saw who it was. Draco Malfoy flashed her a brief grin as he slid into his seat. "Hey."

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked stupidly.

"Uhm, look around, Granger, you beaver. Everywhere else is full."

Hmm. So it was. She glared at him. "Ferret."

He rolled his eyes. "Not very imaginative, are you?"

"Not when it comes to you." She retorted.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Cos there's only one word to describe you." She said matter-of-factly.

"I could think of more." He said arrogantly.

"I doubt it."

"Was that a challenge?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Maybe it was."

"Oh, you're on. Let's see, I am intelligent, good-looking, charming, witty, amazing and many, many more."

"How are things on Planet You-Wish?"

"Pleasant, thank you. Bit cloudy, though."

She rolled her eyes.

"Anything you wish to share with the class, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy? Or are you too busy in your own little world to care?" squeaked Flitwick.

Hermione blushed and turned to face him. "No Professor."

"Well you certainly seemed like it. Detention for both of you." He was in a bad mood. She was shocked. The normally kindly professor had never done anything like that before.

Draco appeared not in the least embarrassed.

She glared at him and returned to paying attention.

Halfway through the class, Draco tapped her shoulder. Her head snapped up. "Hey, Granger," he said. "How do yo do this charm?"

"What?"

"This charm." He repeated, looking unsure as though wondering if she was the right person to ask. "How do you it?"

"Er, like this…" she showed him.

"Oh, thanks." He said.

She reached out in surprise and touched his forehead, mock concerned.

"What?" he drew back in surprise. "What're you doing?"

"Feeling all right?" she asked. "You said thanks." She explained.

He rolled his eyes and batted her hand away.

The class passed in a fairly normal way after that.

"Where are you going after this?" he asked.

"Free period. Library."

"Oh, same." And without another word, they started walking together.

"Flitwick was in a bad mood, wasn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've never been given a detention by him before."

"Wonder what's wrong."

"Yeah."

"I hope we don't have to polish all the trophies that Hogwarts has won."

"I _know._ It's exhausting."

Just then, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to Draco. Hermione stiffened and her hand went to her robe pocket where her wand was.

"Draco?" they asked dimly.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Where's the Potion's class again?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Draco looked exasperated. "You'd think you would know this after five bleeding years here! Downstairs! In the dungeon!"

"See Crabbe? Told you it wasn't in the attic up there." Goyle was referring to the Astronomy tower. Hermione couldn't help herself. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Do you find something funny, you mud-blooded little bitch?" asked Crabbe savagely, shoving her books out of her arms and taking out his wand, not that it would have done him any good, unless he was planning to shove it up her nose. Her giggles petered out instantly.

Before she could do the same, Draco stepped in front of her. "You morons. Naff off. And don't ever call her that again."

If Crabbe and Goyle were surprised, it couldn't be seen through the folds of fat on their foreheads and cheeks. "A'ight Draco." They said, before lumbering off.

"Thanks." She muttered, blushing, dropping down to pick up her books. This was becoming something of a habit for her. He helped her. "But you shouldn't have done that. They're going to think we're dating or something."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked. "Thinking? That'll be the day." She sniggered.

He grinned. "Anyway, who are they to call you that?"

"If you recall correctly, so did you, once."

"I never! Well, not the last part, anyway. And I'm sorry about that, by the way."

She looked up, surprised. "It's…okay…Draco." The word tasted foreign on her lips.

He was just as surprised as her. "So we're down to first-name-basis, then?"

"I guess we are."

He grinned. "Well then, Hermione, shall we?" he gestured towards the library and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my GOD, _Hermioooonneeeeeeeeee!" _cried Ginny a couple of months later.

"What? What is it?" asked Hermione, thinking it was something bad.

"YOU LOVE HIM!!"

"What?"

People were starting to stare curiously, so Hermione hissed at her not to talk so loudly.

"Draco!!!" she squeaked. "God, that is so romantic! You're like… Romeo and Juliet!"

"You. Are. Joking." Of course she didn't love Draco! How could she? They were friends, no more. Hmph. Stupid of Ginny to think such things.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"I do NOT love Draco!"

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Not."

"So."

"Look, Ginny, okay, I like him! Because he's my friend! But I don't want more than that! We're JUST FRIENDS."

Ginny seemed somewhat disappointed. "Oh well, okay."

I felt bad and told her a little white lie. "Well, maybe someday."

She squealed with delight.

"But keep that to yourself." I said.

"Keep what to herself?" asked the voice belonging to the person we had been discussing. Crap.

"Err," I stammered. Brainwave. "The foul tongue of hers! You would not believe the words that come out of her mouth."

"Oh," he seemed somewhat impressed. "Really?"

"Er, yeah." Said Ginny, shooting daggers at the back of my head.

We both laughed nervously.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern flickering across his incredibly hot features. Okay, she did NOT just think that.

"Er, yeah," we said laughing a bit more in our nerves.

"Okayyy…" but he didn't pursue the topic. "Um, Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with the Charms homework." It was clear he would rather have died than asked for help in front of Ginny, but she wasn't going to go anywhere. "I could help you with Transfiguration, if you want? Like a study session?" he added.

"Sure, Draco, I would love to have a study session with you." She ignored the knowledgeable 'ahhh-young-love' look that Ginny gave her and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Bye Gin," said Hermione to Ginny, a warning and somewhat withering look telling her not to scream something stupid, which Ginny was very prone to do. Ginny shot her back another withering look, as if to say 'how old do you think I am'?

Draco was observing this with an amused expression. Once they were out of earshot, he asked "So, why were you having a who-can-shoot-the-more-withering-withering-look-competition?"

She shot him a withering look. He held up his hands in surrender. "What's her name, anyway? Gemma, or something?"

Hermione giggled. "Ginny."

"Ah. I'm almost used to calling them all Wealsey. No Slytherins know any of their names. Back in the dorm, we number 'em."

She laughed out loud this time. "You're kidding!"

He looked at her seriously, but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eye. "Nope. Gemma, er, _Ginny_, is Weasel number 5. Your boyfriend, whatshisface is Weasel number 4."

She giggled again and became serious. "Boyfriend?"

"What? Oh, yeah. He _is_ your boyfriend, right?" he asked sounding slightly—but it was almost unrecognizable—pained.

"NO! Ron is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Ookayy…"

She was minorly annoyed. "Don't you think I would tell you?"

He shrugged, looking startled. "I dunno. Hermione, are you alright? You seem kind of… tetchy. No offense."

She cooled down instantly. He was just joking. Why was she so anxious to have him know she didn't have a boyfriend?

"None taken. No, I'm fine." She smiled as convincingly as possible.

"Well, if you're sure…"

She nodded.

He shrugged, but didn't pursue it.

They sat down, and soon everything was normal again, the last few minutes forgotten as they studied together.

--

"Er, Hermione?"

"Yes?" she glanced up, smiling.

"What time is it? I think my watch might be wrong, or something."

She glanced at her watch and her smile faded. "Oh crap."

"I thought so."

"But… but… how did it become one a.m?? I'm not even sleepy!"

"Me either. I thought it had only been an hour or so."

"Me too!" they looked around and saw the deserted common room for the first time.

"Well, now what?"

"I suppose we could go to the kitchen and get some sleep inducing drug…" he said.

She looked startled. "I don't think they have Valium in the kitchens."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean Valium. I meant coffee, you ditz."

She was delighted. "You think coffee is a sleep inducing drug?"

"The one and only."

"ME TOO!"

"I know. Remember, that time in the kitchen?"

"Course I do."

"Well, shall we?"

"We shall." She grinned and so did he.

And so they went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, hey Draco," said Hermione. She was walking along with Harry and Ron and saw him.

"Hey, Hermione," he smiled. Ron appeared to be suffering an apoplexy. Harry was hyperventilating.

"Hermione?" said Ron. "What are you doing communicating with this…this… creature?"

Draco looked somewhat disappointed. "That's all? I know that you have a very ,er, limited vocabulary, but I was expecting something more bombastic. Bubotuber pus, perhaps?" he suggested. Ron scowled at him. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"What do you mean, Ron?" demanded Hermione.

"I think Ron is trying to say, Hermione, that, well, I'm not quite sure what he's trying to say, but I'm saying that while I personally do not like Mal-er, _Draco_ very much, it's none of my business to tell you whom you can or cannot befriend and I respect your decisions."

"Thanks, Harry," she said gratefully. He smiled back, before realizing he was extremely late for class and dashing off after a quick goodbye to Hermione and a hesitant bye to Draco.

"Hermione, you CANNOT hang around this… this monster."

"Go on, then, Weasel, show some enthusiasm," said Draco, gesturing for Ron to be louder.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MALFOY."

"Ron. Don't say that."

"I'll say and do what I want."

"Oh, and I have to listen to you?"

"YES!" he said exasperatedly.

Just then, McGonagall came up. "Is there a problem?" she asked crisply.

"No, professor," they all answered monotonously.

"Good. Now off you go."

Ron eyed Hermione and Draco one last time before taking off in the opposite direction.

"How dare he?" fumed Hermione, as they went to their next class, Potions.

"Hermione, relax."

"I can't! How could he be so rude?"

"It's okay, it doesn't matter!"

"It does to me." By then they had reached the class and Snape had entered in his usual creepy fashion. He looked quite surprised to see them sitting together. They had normally avoided doing in this class so to not arouse suspicion but now it happened by default and it was too late to change now.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you are sitting with this mud—Ms Granger? Formed an unlikely friendship, have we?" he smirked and the rest of the Slytherins sniggered.

Draco turned slightly red. Snape had never been this mean to him before.

"Er, no, sir." he answered, crossing his fingers under the desk so that only Hermione could see, and she did, with a tiny smile.

"Well, so as to avoid a lover's spat which, seeing as Ms Granger is here, will surely ensue, go sit next to Ms Parkinson."

Hermione turned red. With anger. And indignation.

Draco muttered something and scooped up all his stuff in his arms and walked over to Pansy who was smiling and winking flirtatiously. "We're going to have _lots_ of fun, aren't we, Draco?" the double meaning obvious in her tone.

He turned red again and slumped a bit in his seat, surreptitiously placing his hand on the side of his face so he wouldn't have to see Pansy's face.

She didn't take the hint. She wouldn't have taken the hint if it was walking around wearing a T-shirt that said 'I'm a hint!!! Take me!'

She was very—scratch that, extremely—beautiful, he had to grudgingly admit, with her long, (magicked) blonde silky hair and her big baby blue (magically coloured) eyes, her clear, translucent (magicked) skin and her slim and petite (magicked) figure, but when it came to brains, she definitely wasn't number 1. Nor was she in looks, come to think of it.

Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He endured the rest of the class and after it he came out, Pansy tailing after him like she was his secretary or something.

Hermione caught up with him after he managed to shake Pansy off.

"My God, that woman is annoying. She seems to think I am absolutely head over heels in love with her!"

Hermione looked slightly surprised, but not in a bad way. She recovered and giggled. He looked at her with a look that clearly read that he thought she was insane. She giggled again. "Are you insane?" he asked bluntly.

"No." she was having uncontrollable fits of giggles now.

"Then why are you laughing at my awful and sad situation?" he asked, now pouting.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" he asked completely blankly.

"What goes on in the minds of every female and occasionally male mind as they look at you?"

"What goes on in the minds of every female and occasionally male mind as they look at me?"

Oh lord. He was innocent!

Now came the awkward bit. "Er, well, erm, most women find you _extremely_ attractive…"

"Oh, you mean _that._ Course I knew that. But _Pansy?_ Isn't she into women?"

Hermione laughed out loud. "Firstly, you are SO arrogant! Secondly, she doesn't have to be straight to find you attractive."

"I see." He looked thoughtful and serious. Then the playful twinkle returned in his pale grey, beautiful eyes. Where had that come from? Before she could ponder this further, he said "Do you find me attractive?"

She was taken completely off guard. "W-what?" she faltered, surprised.

He repeated the question.

"Well, umm, see… I… uh…" she blushed, reddening more and more. He smirked. "You already know the answer! Why are you putting me through this?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He said sounding innocent.

"Fine. Yes."

"Yes what?"

She said through gritted teeth, her face flaming more than ever, if that was even possible. "Yes, I find you attractive. Happy?"

He was satisfied. "Ecstatic. And thank you. I'm flattered."

"Not like you need that."

"Ha ha."

She grinned.

"You know, Draco? I'm glad I have you as a friend. It was never like this with Ron or Harry." With that, she kissed his cheek lightly and left before she could see his reaction. In her room, she fumed, furious at herself. _Why had she done that? She was so stupid! Ugh. Now he'll think I like him!_

**You do like him. **Said a small annoying voice in her head.

_I do NOT!_

**You do.**

_Fine. But even if I do, he'll never like me back! He's him and I'm _me_!_

**That doesn't mean anything.**

_It does! He goes for girls with blonde hair and a ginormous cleavage! And I'm just an ordinary, stupid, flat-chested freak._

**So? He still likes you. And he hasn't dated anyone for quite some time now. And you're not stupid.**

_I am too when it comes to men. I mean, look at it, first Viktor (ugh) then RON! IW._

**Yes well. You still like him and there's a big chance he does too.**

_There is not._

**Hermione Granger. There is.**

_Oh whatever. I can't do anything about it seeing as I DON'T like him._

**You do.**

_I do NOT!_

_--_

She was so mad at herself she could have cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Soon, the end of Hogwarts drew near. Hermione grew sadder and sadder. All the other seventh years appeared to be going through denial, then depression, then rage and then self pity.

On the last day, Hermione sat on the edge of the lake, tickling the tentacles of the giant squid. She heard someone sit down next to her and turned to see none other than Draco. "Hey." She said gloomily.

"Hey." He replied just as sadly.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"I know. Me too."

There was silence.

Suddenly she felt her cheeks get damp. Oh, shit, she was CRYING? Draco saw and said "Don't cry Hermione," he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was somewhat surprised but nevertheless felt comfortable enough around him to put her head against his chest (it only reached there, since he was much taller than her). He gently stroked her hair and she instantly felt a lot better.

After a while, she lifted her head a bit and said "I'm sorry," referring to his damp robes. He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"We can always come back, you know," he said.

"I know, but it won't be the same. Now we're students and we live here. If we come back later, we'll be guests."

"You have a point," he said, frowning slightly.

She unconsciously played with the lock of his hair that was forever falling out of place. His arm was still around her and he grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Can't keep your hands off me, can you? Well, I don't blame you."

She gasped at his arrogance and whacked him lightly, but was grateful for the change of topic. "You can kiss me if you like." He continued arrogantly.

"Oh ha ha." She said, but she was grinning. "Your ego is so huge, the universe could fit in it with room to spare."

"And you love me for it." He stated.

She rolled her eyes and grinned again.

Just then, they both heard something that wiped the smiles from their faces. "Mudblood lover!" shouted a voice. "People thought you were somewhat decent! But here you are, snuggling up to this creature!"

They both jumped to their feet, wands out. It was another seventh year Slytherin, Jacob Tancred. He was sneering at them. "You should become a muggle, Malfoy."

Draco sneered back in a voice so nasty, cold and cruel, even Hermione felt intimidated "You know, Tancred, it's the last day of school, and I won't get expelled for anything I do now." His wand was in the attack position.

"Like you could send anything more than red sparks at me, Malfoy."

"_Expelliarmus_!" cried Draco. Tancred's wand flew way out of reach. Now Tancred flinched.

"Now Draco, let's not be rash…" he started. But Draco had made up his mind.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

--

In Dumbledore's office…

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust the attack was provoked."

"Yes Professor."

"How so?"

"He called Hermione a mudblood!"

"I see." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully. McGonagall looked thoroughly astonished that Draco cared.

"Well," Dumbledore continued. "I suppose since it's the last day of school… I think we can pretend nothing happened, can we not, Minerva?"

"Er, yes, Professor, certainly. In any case, we can say we've postponed his expulsion to tomorrow."

"Brilliant. You are free to go, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco blinked. Wow. "Um, thanks Professor," and he left as quickly as possible without running.

Hermione was anxiously waiting outside. He came out, grinning, and before she could help herself, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Startled, he hugged back. "Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder. Even more startled, he asked "For what?"

"No-one's ever stood up for me like that."

He smiled into the embrace. "You're welcome Hermione."

He pulled away. "So how shall we spend the last hours of our last day at Hogwarts?"

"I have no idea. Why don't we go everywhere and see everything for the last time? To the kitchens, the secret passages, all the classrooms, the Astronomy tower and all the rest?"

"You know, that's actually a good idea. For a Gryffindor."

She mock-punched him. "But," he said as though he were sacrificing his life for her. "I shall humor you."

"Oh ha ha. And where do you propose we go?"

"I was thinking we could go everywhere and see everything for the last time. You know, the kitchens, secret passages, all the classrooms, the astronomy tower and all that."

"Wow, wonder where you got that idea from."

He grinned. "It's in my nature to take credit for others' work."

She grinned back, unable to control it. "Come on, let's go."

And so they went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day, the air of gloom was stronger than ever as everyone hugged teachers and each other, and exchanged phone numbers or addresses if they were pure-blood. They wrote short messages in each other's notebooks and some broke into tears.

Draco spent some time in the Slytherin common room with all his friends. Hermione spent time in the Gryffindor common room, hugging all her friends and trying not to feel too depressed.

It didn't work.

She bumped into Harry and Ron for the first time that day. She hugged Harry tightly and made him promise to stay in touch, which he readily did.

She hugged Ron too, but not as tight, and more out of politeness than anything.

Then she hugged Ginny, who was crying for all the seventh years, since she wouldn't be out for another year and promised she would send LOADS of owls.

Then the train came. The students cast a last glance at the castle and the lake and the giant squid which was waving its tentacles at them sadly.

Hermione and Draco found an empty compartment and sat down in it, looking out the window, until they heard a loud slam and a tenor voice announcing loudly and arrogantly "I'm here!!"

Draco looked in the direction of the one and only Blaise Zabini and rolled his eyes, grinning. "Shut your trap and sit down." Which Blaise did, after a grin and wink in Hermione's direction.

Following him were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode and a few other Slytherins whom Hermione knew by face only.

Once they had all settled in after waving to Hermione, who somewhat awkwardly waved back, Harry and Ron, stepped in gingerly. Well, Harry did. "Hello, Hermione. We were wondering if we could sit with you."

"Of course you can." Said Hermione instantly.

She made some room for them, but that meant squishing closer to Draco, which, she had to say, she didn't really mind.

Harry sat next to her and Ron next to him. "Hey'a Harry. Ronald." Said Blaise, casually beheading a chocolate frog as though he had known them their whole lives.

"Hey," said Harry. Ron grunted.

Harry was seeing a future Uncle Vernon in the making.

They played a few games of exploding snap. Ron, who was mad because he lost to Draco so much, turned as red as his hair, which amused Draco to no ends.

Soon, they stopped playing and chatted for a while. Eventually the conversation petered out and they all got lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione soon felt sleepy and stifled a yawn. Maybe just a few minutes…

She felt someone gently tapping her shoulder and saying "Hermiooneeee, come on, it's time to go,"

She woke up and her head jerked off Draco's shoulder. Oh shit. She didn't drool, did she? She surreptitiously felt the sides off her mouth and they were, thankfully, dry. "Draco! Sorry, I, er, um…"

He smirked, grabbed her hand, helped her up and said "Couldn't stay off me."

She giggled and followed him out.

On the train station, she hugged Harry and even Ron very very very tightly and promised that she would visit and write to them, and in turn made them promise they would too. Harry, Ron and Hermione went their separate ways, turning their heads every now and then and waving. Draco caught up with her in a run and skidded to a stop beside her. "Jeesh, woman, you walk fast."

Seeing Hermione's expression, he said teasingly "Need a hanky, 'mione? Oh, oh, I think I see some tears welling up…"

She grinned and whacked him. "I'm gonna miss them."

"Who wouldn't miss their friends Hermione? Even irritating ones like Measel-face over there."

She laughed out loud at that one. "You're so bad!"

He bowed slightly. "And you love me for it."

She rolled her eyes. "So where are you going?"

"Meeting my father at Knockturn Alley."

"Oh, I see."

"You?"

"Meeting my parents at Diagon Alley."

"Wait, I thought your parents—"

"They thought we'd do some last minute book shopping to keep me supplied ten, maybe twelve years. They got some help going in, though."

He smirked. "Granger will be Granger."

She glared at him.

They went into the pub through which they were to take their separate entrances.

They took out their wands and tapped the walls. Then they turned to face each other. "So, I'll see you around, I suppose."

"I guess so…"

Without any warning, he took Hermione by the shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her. On the mouth. She was being kissed by Draco Malfoy. On the mouth. Wow.

She surprised herself by kissing him back. She felt her lips part, but just then, he pulled away, smiled slightly, murmured bye and walked through the hole in the wall, which closed after him, leaving a stunned Hermione standing there.

She eventually went through the wall and met her parents, whom she embraced, and she tried to act as though she was perfectly fine. But she wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione Granger soon became an Auror-in-training in a remarkably short period of time. She enjoyed her sort-of-job, but she was never completely content.

Draco had promised he would stay in touch with her, but he hadn't. She had tried but her owl (yes, she got one, to stay in touch with the wizarding world) had come back with the original letter along with a note that told her she had the wrong address. (Lucky it was a wizarding house her owl went to).

But she knew that Lucius Malfoy would never move out of the house that had been his family's for so many generations, and that it was too early for Draco to have found a job, a house and moved out.

--

A year passed. Two. She was nineteen years old and a fully-trained and qualified auror.

One day, she was in Diagon Alley just before Christmas, shopping for some new robes. It wasn't snowing, thankfully, but it had the previous night and snow was heaped everywhere. She was wearing She was walking towards another shop, when she passed someone. With blonde hair. It was quite crowded, so she hadn't seen his face, but that hair… she could never forget it. She did a double take and saw that that person had too. "Draco?" she asked, incredulously.

It was, indeed, Draco Malfoy. He hadn't changed at all, but for the fact that he'd grown even taller, and that his hair was jussstt a bittttttttt longer. His eyes still had purple, bruise-like shadows under them, and he still had that pale skin he's been famous for.

"Hermione?" it was like one of those TV moments when the actors know the answer to the stupid questions they ask, but ask them anyway.

He dragged her to a calmer place, out of the public eye.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, which she returned.

"Where have you BEEN!?" cried Hermione. "I thought you had DIED or something."

He looked truly apologetic. "Sorry. I know you tried to send me an owl, but you forget, I live in my father's house. He's set up charms around the house. If anyone who's not a pure blood tries to send a letter, the owl gets sent back automatically with a note."

"Yeah! I got a note that said I had the wrong address!"

"Yeah, he thinks no muggle born would have the nerve to send a letter to '_The_ Malfoys'. But you got lucky. There are two types of messages the owl gets sent back with. One is the wrong address one, and the other tells the sender to do something extremely rude which I won't repeat here."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"I couldn't send a letter, either. He would have seen it, and God knows what he might've done to you then." He shuddered.

This was all pretty logical reasoning. Why hadn't she considered this?

Well, he might've called.

"Pure-blood, remember?" he smirked. Shit, had she said that out loud?

"Sorry. Stuff." She pointed to her head. "No relation to facts."

He chuckled.

Then they both seemed to realize where they were standing. "Wanna get a coffee?" she asked.

"Always." He replied, grinning.

"I know just the place." She took his hand. It was warm and dry and a rush of memories flooded back to her, but she shook them off, and apparated.

They appeared behind Starbucks. She held on to his hand and pulled him in. He was fascinated. "Is this one of those muggle places? Where they meet up?"

"We have them in the wizarding world too, you know." She grinned at the awed look in his eyes.

"Like… like in _Friends_!" he seemed delighted.

"You… watch Friends?"

"It's a muggle sitcom, Hermione." He said as though it were obvious. "Of course I do. Anything that comes on the magic box, I watch. I mean, its live entertainment! How many times do you get little people to climb into boxes and perform for you?"

She rolled her eyes, but inside, her heart melted. He was so adorable! "Remind me to explain that to you sometime."

He nodded as they sat down at a table and took their menus. A while after, they made their orders.

"So how's life?" he asked, grinning.

"What do you mean by 'life' exactly?" she asked, grinning back, the flush from the cold not having faded from her cheeks yet.

"Job, family, you know."

"Well, I'm an Auror… my mom's okay… my dad's okay… that's pretty much it. Planning to move out sometime, but not just yet."

"I see…"

"You?"

"I'm an Unspeakable… my parents are okay… definitely going to move out soon."

"Wow, what'dyou do?" she asked.

He smirked. "Sorry, can't tell."

She grinned. "I know, I know."

So, they chatted as they sipped their coffees and soon, they left, Draco insisting that he pay.

Once outside, they strolled along the muggle shops, talking.

"Married to Measel yet?" he joked.

"After that kiss?" She joked back.

He became serious. "Hermione, we need to talk about that."

She became serious too. "I know."

"Look, I completely understand if you hate me."

She was surprised. "Hate you? Why would I hate you? You did something that I've been too scared to do for ages."

It was his turn to be surprised. "What?"

They stopped, facing each other. Fortunately, they were in a relatively deserted area (**A/N** **plot bunnies! ATTACK!**), so there wasn't a crowd around them.

She repeated the last line of what she had said.

"So…" he stammered. "So… you mean…" but before he could say any more, she dragged his face down (even when she tiptoed—which she was doing—she wasn't tall enough to reach him) and kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. His lips were as soft and warm as she remembered, which she clearly remembered.

He kissed back, and her lips parted, but this time, he didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He was so warm and nice, she thought she was melting. All the feeling of chilliness she'd had a moment before vanished. She felt as though she were floating. She thought giddily _whoever decided that love hurts is an idiot._

Soon, due to lack of oxygen, they broke off. She stopped tiptoeing. Her head was now level with his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She said.

He smiled into her hair.

"Come on," he said, grinning again. They walked, again, hand in hand, nowhere in particular.

After a while, she asked suspiciously "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

He laughed. Like really laughed. "Don't worry, Granger. You're the only woman in my life. Except for my mum. Which… if you look at it in that way… iw."

She giggled. "You're insane."

"You love me for it."

"I do."

He looked at her. "I love you too. I have for a long time."

And at that moment, Hermione Granger was truly and completely content.


End file.
